


Give Up on Us

by charmed4lifekaren



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Family Feels, Post Agents of shield 2x20, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed4lifekaren/pseuds/charmed4lifekaren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POST FINAL SPECUATIONS SPOILERS FOR AOU AND AOS 2x20. After everything that has happened in recent weeks Melinda leaves the playground, with her relationships with both Skye and Phil in pieces Melinda feels that there is nothing left for her, but three old friends aren’t going to let Melinda give up so easily, they give her no choice but to face what she is running from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Up on Us

Give Up On Us.

 **AN:**  So this is post final, I guess it could be considered speculation. The war between the Inhumans and SHIELD took place without any major deaths on either side (except Gonzales) and Bobbi got away from Ward, basically that is all you need to know. SPOILERS for Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 2x20 and Age of Ultron.

* * *

Ever since the battle between S.H.I.E.L.D and the Inhumans a week ago Phil Coulson has been worried about his friend and former partner. After the battle, and after learning what her mother did Skye returned to S.H.I.E.L.D as an agent with the added responsibilities of being liaison between the Inhumans and S.H.I.E.L.D and being the person in change off any and all interactions and actions concerning them, but despite all that it is clear to anyone who is paying attention that things between Skye and May have been strained, so much so that they have barely interaction since Melinda was released from medical, which along with the fact that things between him and May still aren't okay have caused Coulson to become even more worried about his old friend.

It is about six am and Coulson is waiting down in the gym for May to show up, deciding to finally try and make things right between them. As every minute passes Phil becomes more worried as May is usually in the gym well before now. By the time six thirty comes along Phil is extremely worried and even though he knows without a doubt that May can take care of herself and that they aren't facing any major threats right now Coulson can't help but be worried that something bad has happened so he decides to go to Melinda's bunk and see if she is there, because he doesn't want to go to May's bunk until he is sure there is a reason to worry Coulson makes an effort to check everywhere else that May could be (including his own office) before heading to May's bunk.

"May, it's me." Phil says knocking on Melinda's door and waiting for a response, "May?" he asks again when he gets no response as he tries to open the door, which to his complete shock opens, which is another thing to worry about as May always keeps her door lock, "May, I don't know if you're in there but I'm coming in." Phil says bracing himself for whatever he may see as he pushes open the door.

The second Phil steps foot in Melinda's bunk he knows that something is wrong, that something is different. May doesn't really make places seem 'homey' since Bahrain but there are a few items that Phil knows Melinda puts around her bunk, all of which are gone. As he looks around the bunk Phil spots something on the bed and as he walks over to it he knows what he is going to find before he gets there, but his fear is confirmed when he finds a folded piece of paper with  _Phil_ written on it. Looking at his name in a handwriting that is more familiar to him than any other Phil can his heart break as he sits down on the bed. For over ten minutes Phil just stares at his name before finally drawing the courage to open it. Inside there are only a few words but honestly Phil didn't expect anything different, but the few words have the ability to make Phil feel like his heart is being crushed into a thousand pieces.

_There's nothing here for me anymore. Look after yourself Phil, May._

* * *

Across the country a couple of hours after Phil Coulson found the note left by his oldest friend Clint Barton is in his home, his sanctuary, staring to plan his newest renovation job when he hears a knock on the door.

"Are we expecting anyone?" Clint asks Laura who is sitting in the lounge with nine year old Cooper, six year old Lila, and newborn Nathaniel.

"No, not that I know off." Laura answers.

"Kitchen." Clint says as he heads towards the door and Laura, after picking up Nathaniel, leads Cooper and Lila to the kitchen.

When Clint looks out the door he is surprised by who he sees, not because she is a threat to him and his family but because it's been a while since they have seen each other, though they have talked.

"Mels?" Clint says opening the door, surprised to see one of his closes friends standing on his porch, with a bag over her shoulder.

"Clint." Melinda May responds in a way of greeting, "I would have called but I didn't want to risk anyone finding out about you." Melinda says as due to the fact that she is one of the few people who knows about Clint and his family she will do whatever she can to make sure they are safe, "I wasn't followed, but I can go if you want." Melinda says and honestly after the last few weeks she wouldn't be surprised if that is what he would want.

"Of course you don't have to go. You're always welcome here. You know that. Come in." Clint says letting Melinda into the house wondering what has happened because, thanks to Maria he knows where Melinda has been since S.H.I.E.L.D fell and it would take a lot to cause her to leave that, and the fading bruises that May has on the parts of her skin that are visible do nothing to help the concern that he is feeling.

"Thank you." Melinda says as she walks past Clint and into the house.

"You're welcome." Clint responds, "IT'S SAFE." Clint calls when they walk into the lounge room and a few seconds later Laura, Lila and Cooper walk back into the room and as soon as they see Melinda, Cooper and Lila get huge smiles on their faces.

"AUNT MEL." Both of the older Barton kids happily yell as they run towards Melinda and hug her. Melinda returns the hug but she can't help but display a little bit of the pain she is feeling from broken ribs, something which Clint notices.

"I missed you so much." Lila tells Melinda.

"I've missed you too." Melinda tell the young girl, honestly meaning her words, "Both of you." She adds looking at Cooper.

"Do you have presents for us Aunt Mel?" Cooper asks.

"Cooper." Laura says in a warning tone of voice.

"Not this time, but instead I owe you both one on one time, how does that sound?" Melinda asks them looking between the two older Barton children, the children that she once imagined her own children growing up with.

"Great." Lila says happily, "Will you draw with me Aunt Mel?"

"If that's what you want I will." Melinda responds.

"Yay." Lila says happily, "Can we draw now?" Lila asks.

"Not yet, you both have to clean your rooms first, remember." Clint tells his children, wanting to give Melinda a chance to de-stress a bit, maybe talk to him before his kids demand all her attention.

"But Daddddd." Lila and Cooper say.

"Aunt Mel's here, can't cleaning our room wait?" Cooper asks as he doesn't see his Aunt Mel much, though he has spoken to her more than he's seen her, and honestly he misses her so he wants to spend as much time with her as possible.

"Nope." Clint says, "Upstairs."

"But…." Cooper and Lila start to say.

"No buts, clean your rooms first then you can spend time with your Aunt Mel." Clint says and Cooper and Lila reluctantly head upstairs.

"It's good to see you Mel." Laura says to her friend, being glad to see her but just like Clint she has picked up on the fact that there is something going on.

"It's good to see you too Laura." Melinda responds with a half-smile, "And who's this?" she asks referring to the baby.

"Nathaniel." Clint says proudly, "Nathaniel Pietro Barton." He introduces.

"He's amazing, congratulations, both of you." Melinda says looking between Clint, Laura and the baby.

"Thanks." Clint says as the three of them sit down on the couches.

"So it's been a while, how have you been?" Laura asks curious as the last time she saw Melinda was about six months after New York, and even though she has spoken to her a few times since then they have been rushed phone calls, not really in depth chats.

"That's not an easy answer, but I guess considering everything I am okay." Melinda says.

"Is that why you have some pretty serious heeling bruises?" Clint asks curious.

"I said considering everything." Melinda responds.

"What's going on Mels? What happened?" Clint asks, being concerned about his friend as the reason Melinda is an Aunt to his kids is because she is a sister to him, she has been since they met so he can't help being worried.

"A war, almost." Melinda answers, "And a really, really long year, full of secrets and betrayals" Melinda answers, her voice displaying an exhaustion that Laura and Clint have never heard, "I know I had no right to just show up here out of blue, but I honestly didn't know where else to go, I honestly had nowhere else to go."

"What about your Moms, or one of her dozen safe houses? One of your dozen?" Clint asks curious as maybe if he knew more about why Melinda showed up on his doorstep he could figure out a way to help her.

"It wasn't an option." Melinda says as she knows that her mother would likely reach out to Phil or even Andrew if she reached out to her and she didn't want that, plus Phil knows about most of her safe houses and she wouldn't put it past him to check them, "I can leave if you want, you just have to ask." Melinda says as she doesn't want to overstay her welcome.

"You don't have to leave Mel, neither of us want that." Laura says speaking for both her and Clint and realising that Melinda is more shock up than she first thought, "You're welcome to stay as long as you would like."

"Thank you. It will only be for a few days, until I figure a few things out, until I figure myself out." Melinda says the last bit slipping out.

"That's cool." Clint says, "We've got two kids here who will happily spend more time with their Aunt Mel." Clint says, thinking that maybe just being around Cooper and Lila could help Melinda.

"I'm happy to spend time with them too, and I will help out around here, that's the least I can do." Melinda says and both Laura and Clint know better than to argue.

"We'll be happy for the help." Laura says and the three of them drift into silence.

"Do you mind if I go clean up? It was a long trip." Melinda says as to get to Clint and Laura she had to walk for a while and obtain a car, then walk again.

"Sure. You know where the guest room is, it's all yours for however long you want to stay." Clint says and Melinda nods and heads upstairs.

"What happened to her?" Laura asks once they hear the door shut.

"I don't know." Clint answers honestly, "Last I knew she was working with Coulson rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D." Clint explains, both of them knowing about Phil as Maria told him and he told Laura and even though they haven't seen the director they have spoken to him.

"Do you think we should call Phil? Or maybe Andrew, or Lian?" Laura asks, as like Clint she is worried about Melinda and thinking that maybe calling Melinda's Mother or Andrew would be a good idea, though honestly she thinks that Andrew might be the better choice. The reason Laura thinks that is because she and Andrew are close friends, they bonded over being married to bad-ass heroes and Andrew helped Clint after New York and she knows how hurt he was after what happened to Melinda in Bahrain.

"I definitely don't think calling Lian is a good idea." Clint says, knowing all too well what the relationship between Melinda and her mother is like, "And if I had to guess Phil is the reason she's here." He admits as he doesn't know why, but he would put money on that, "And I can't explain why but I don't think calling Andrew would be a good idea, not right now." He admits.

"So, what should we do?" Laura asks.

"Just watch her, see if she'll talk to us, if she doesn't then I'll call the one person who she might talk to." Clint say and Laura nods, knowing exactly who her husband is talking about.

* * *

Hours later, after insisting that Aunt Mel read them stories Cooper and Lila are fast asleep, Clint walks out onto the back porch where he finds Melinda sitting on the steps drinking a beer and staring at the stars.

"I take it that it's been a while since you've had a view like this." Clint says sitting down next to Melinda and stealing her beer which he takes a drink off.

"Yeah, you could say that." Melinda says as there is no view from the playground, not really, "Are you doing okay after everything that happened?" Melinda asks thinking that if she can get Clint to talk about himself them maybe he won't ask about what is going on with her.

"No. But I'm getting there." Clint answers, "It's nice to be home with Laura, and the kids. I prefer it this way." Clint says and Melinda just gives a nod as she steals back her beer and takes a mouthful, "What happened Mels?" Clint asks curious, "And don't say nothing because I know you well enough to know that something happened to you and that you're not okay." Clint tells Melinda, "Talk to me, please." He requests.

"It's a long story." Melinda admits.

"Well I've got Nate's feedings tonight which means I've got three hours." Clint informs Melinda, "I just want to help you."

"You're already helping, just by letting me stay." Melinda says leaving off the 'and showing me that there are still people I can trust' that she is thinking.

"Okay, not helping my worry here Mels." Clint admits, "What happened?" he asks and Melinda sighs, realising that she isn't going to get away with not answering.

"What happened is that I learnt that the one person I trust more than anyone else doesn't trust me and the person who was my student, but is actually so much more than that, learnt the truth about the monster I am and hates me for it, and honestly I don't blame her." Melinda admits sculling the rest of the beer, "I'm going to head to bed, night Clint." Melinda says standing up.

"Mels…" Clint says reaching up to grab Melinda's hand.

"Night Clint." Melinda says, clearly showing that it's the end of the conversation, before heading inside.

After Melinda leaves Clint sits and thinks about what Melinda says, he knows that the first part of what Melinda said is about Coulson, but he has no idea who the second part is about though whoever it is about and whatever happened is clearly causing Melinda a lot of pain. As he sits on the step and replays Melinda's words over and over in his head Clint realises that he isn't the best person to help Melinda, but he knows who is so he pulls his Phone out of his pocket and calls her.

"Hello." Natasha Romanoff's voice answers after a few rings.

"Hey, it's me." Clint says, "I know you're busy with the new recruits but is there any chance that you can come up here?" Clint asks curious.

"Why, what's going on? Are you guys alright?" Natasha asks concerned.

"We're fine, but we got a visitor today who's not. She could really use your help." Clint tells his best friend, hoping that he is being both vague and saying enough for Natasha to know who he is talking about.

"She?"

"She." Clint confirms.

"I'll be right there." Natasha responds, being pretty sure she knows who Clint is talking about but wondering why, if she is right, why she would be there.

"Thanks. Travel safe." Clint says before hanging up.

* * *

Back at the Playground everyone has started to become a little worried as after Coulson informed them that May has left he has shut himself in his office.

"Should we worry?" Skye asks Simmons, Fitz, Hunter and Bobbi who she is currently with in the common area.

"I'm not sure." Simmons admits.

"He needs time, his….whatever the hell May is to him has left, and that takes a while to deal with." Hunter comments, speaking from experience.

"Why did May leave?" Fitz asks as he always expected May to be there.

"You're kidding right?" Bobbi asks and Fitz just gives her a look, "May left because Coulson kept secrets from her because she felt that he doesn't trust her, she was hurt." Bobbi explains being pretty sure that she is being pretty hypocritical after what happened with her and Hunter but wanting Fitz to understand.

"That's not the only reason she left." Skye says and the others turn to look at her, "Come on I know you're all thinking it. You know that things have been tense between me and May, she left because of me too." Skye says, feeling guilty about that as honestly she was too ashamed over what she said and did to talk to May after the battle and now she may never get the chance.

"Are we thinking that she'll come back or that she's gone for good?" Hunter asks curious.

"I don't know." Simmons answers.

"She came back last time she left." Skye says, remembering, "Hopefully she'll come back this time." She comments hoping the answer is yes so that she can make things right with May.

"Should we do something for Coulson?" Fitz asks.

"No." Hunter answers, "For now we should leave him alone." He says and the others nod.

* * *

Just like she has ever other time she has stayed at the Barton farm Melinda gets up at five thirty to run around the property. She has been running for about five minutes when she spots a figure standing in her usual route, as she rans closer she prepares herself for a fight but she feels herself relax when she is close enough to recognize the figure.

"Clint or Laura?"

"Clint." Natasha answers, "But Laura's concerned too." She reveals as she has talked to both Clint and Laura so she knows that for a fact, "What's going on, Mel?" Natasha asks as Melinda starts to jog on the spot.

"Don't you already know that?" Melinda asks.

"I only know what Clint told me, which isn't much." Natasha admits, "I won't force you to talk if you don't want to, but we're all concerned Mel." Natasha admits and Melinda knows that even though Natasha won't force her to talk she will discover what is wrong without even trying.

"Let's make a deal, if you beat me back to the house I'll talk, if you don't I won't, deal?" Melinda asks.

"Deal." Natasha says and without another word they both go running back towards the Barton farmhouse.

Within a few minutes Natasha and Melinda are back at the farmhouse, Natasha having beat Melinda.

"So, I guess you owe me a conversation." Natasha says, catching her breath.

"Guess I do." Melinda says, doing the same, "Phil doesn't trust me, I know that keeping secrets is what we do but it hurts like hell." Melinda admits as she sits down on the step.

"You're allowed to feel hurt Mel, never doubt that." Natasha says sitting down next to her friend, "Tell me everything." She requests and Melinda tells Natasha about everything that has happened since the Battle of New York.

* * *

"And so I left." Melinda says after half an hour of explaining everything that happened to Natasha, "I don't know if it was the best decision, but it was the right one for me." She admits.

"Then it's the best decision." Natasha tells her friend.

"I'm not so sure. They are still my team, my people, but I can't be there right now." Melinda admits.

"I don't blame you for that." Natasha says, already coming up with a plan, "You need to take some time for yourself Mel, figure some things out, and decide what to do next. This is as good of a place as any to do that."

"Yeah, it is." Melinda says with a nod, "What about you? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think I am." Natasha admits, "Working with Steve is good for me, it's the right thing for me to do."

"Is it what you want?" Melinda asks.

"Yeah, it is." Natasha confirms and the two old friends drift into silence.

"If you two are done, breakfast is ready. Laura's just gone to wake the kids." Clint says appearing at the door behind them.

"Do they know that I'm here?" Natasha asks as if they do it will make her plan a bit harder.

"No." Clint answers.

"Good. I'll be back later, but there is something I have to do first so it's better that they don't know I was here." Natasha informs them as she honestly thinks that Melinda won't be okay until she has talked to Phil until they have figured things out one way or another.

"What are you going to do?" Melinda asks.

"Nothing you have to worry about." Natasha says standing up.

"Yeah, that makes me worry." Melinda responds.

"See you later." Natasha says with an amused smirk before hurrying off before the kids can see her.

"Does that worry you as much as it worries me?" Clint asks as Melinda stands up.

"Yep." Melinda responds as she heads inside.

* * *

After leaving the Barton Farm Natasha arrives back at the Avengers facility just in time to interrupt a meeting going on between Maria and Steve.

"Natasha, I thought you were taking a couple of days." Steve says when he sees her.

"I am. You're not seeing me, I'm not here." Natasha says before turning her attention to Maria, "I need to know where Coulson is." She informs Maria.

"Why?" Steve and Maria asks together.

"Because Mel's at Clint's and I need to kick his ass." Natasha answers honesty as she is going to kick his ass, kick his ass to Clint's farm so that he and Melinda can talk, so that they can figure things out.

"Wait here." Maria says as she stands up, "I'll be back." She says as she leaves, needing to get Natasha something from her office.

"Who's Mel?" Steve asks curious, being pretty sure that he wouldn't want to be in Coulson's shoes.

"A friend." Natasha answers, it being clear that she isn't going to say more than that, and both she and Steve are quiet until the door opens and Maria walks back in.

"Here, the coordinates." Maria says handing a piece of paper to Natasha, "And here, you'll need this to enter." She says handing over a lanyard, "Don't hurt him too bad, we really can't afford to replace Directors again." She tells Natasha.

"I'm not making any promises." Natasha says before leaving.

"What am I missing?" Steve asks curious.

"A lot." Maria answers as she takes her seat.

"Like what? Who's Mel?" Steve asks.

"Mel's someone who should have been one of your teammates Captain." Maria tells Steve and after seeing the look of surprise on Steve's face Maria starts to explain everything.

* * *

A couple of hours after leaving Maria and Steve Natasha arrives at the place where she will find Phil. When she arrives at the Playground Natasha realises that she has been to this facility before which means she knows where the main office is so that's where she heads straight to. As she walks through the facility she is sure that no one notices her, which causes her to make a note to talk to Phil and Melinda about their security once she's helped them, until she reaches the main common area where she hears a familiar voice say in a surprise tone,

"Nat?" So Natasha turns to see Bobbi sitting with people, who from Melinda's description she knows to be Skye, Simmons, Hunter and Fitz.

"Bobbi. Coulson upstairs?" Natasha asks.

"Yeah. What are you…?" Bobbi starts to ask but Natasha is already half way up the stairs.

"Was that who I think it was?" Skye asks shocked.

"Oh yeah." Bobbi answers, wondering what the hell is going on.

* * *

When she reaches Phil's office Natasha doesn't even nock before bursting in. When she does she finds Phil sitting behind is desk, looking like well a mess. He looks up when he hears the door open and gets a look of surprise on his face when he sees Natasha.

"Did she come to you? Call you?" Phil ask and as he does Natasha hears the same pain in his voice as she heard in Melinda's earlier.

"No. But I have seen her, talked to her." Natasha answers.

"Is she alright?"

"No, but neither are you by the look of it." Natasha comments, "You're coming with me and you two are going to sit down and work things out."

"Thanks for that, but I don't know if we can." Phil admits, hating that, but believing it at the same time.

"You're Phil Coulson and Melinda May, of course you can work things out. You've just got be willing to try." Natasha tells him.

"Of course I'm willing to try, I want to make thing right Nat! I hate that things have gotten so messed up between us." Phil tells Natasha as he stands up, clearly frustrated and hurt.

"Good. Clean yourself up Phil and then we can go." Natasha tells Phil.

* * *

About ten minutes later Natasha and Phil walk downstairs to where Skye, Bobbi, Hunter, Fitz and Simmons are waiting. All of them waiting on an explanation about what is going on.

"Coulson will be back in a few days, don't get into too much trouble why he is gone." Natasha informs the agents.

"You're giving orders now?" Hunter asks, surprised and honestly confused about what is going on.

"You bet I am." Natasha answers.

"You're not going to kill Coulson, are you?" Skye asks, a hint of worry in her voice.

"If I wanted to kill Coulson I would have killed him here." Natasha tells Skye, "I'm not going to hurt him." She assures Skye.

"It will be fine Skye." Phil assures her, being able to tell how nervous she is.

"Actually, you know what. Skye why don't you come with us?" Natasha asks, realising that Skye's present might be a good thing for Melinda as well.

"Um, sure, we're are we going?" Skye asks curious.

"You'll see." Natasha says, "Let's go." Natasha says and she leaves and Phil and Skye follow her.

"Did an Avenger just basically kidnap two members of our team?" Hunter asks, shock in his voice.

"Yep, get used to it." Bobbi says heading back to the chairs, knowing Natasha well enough and knowing enough about the relationship Natasha shares with Coulson and May for that matter to know, without a doubt, that this won't be the first time Natasha shows up out of the blue and takes people with her, without much of an explanation.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Skye says from the back seat of the car that Natasha is driving, a couple of hours after they left the Playground.

"I'm taking you to May." Natasha answers.

"She wants to see us?" Skye says surprise, "Really?" she asks and seeing the look on Skye's face Natasha knows that she made the right decision in asking Skye to come along.

"She doesn't know you're coming, but she does want to see you." Natasha answers, looking back at Skye in the rear-view mirror.

"Are you sure?" Skye asks, a hint of nervousness to her voice, "I did say some pretty horrible things to her, do some horrible things." She says, guilt clear.

"I'm sure." Natasha assures her and they drift into silence, Phil looking like he isn't even paying attention to the conversation that is going on around him.

* * *

About an hour after her conversation with Skye about whether Melinda knew they were coming Natasha has pulled into the Barton Farm and the three of them are getting out the car, it being perfectly clear to Natasha that Skye and Phil are nervous.

"What is this place?" Skye asks curious as she looks around.

"This is the home to a very close friend of ours and his family." Phil says speaking for the first time since they left the playground, "Very few people know about this place and it's important that it stays that way, got it?" Phil asks Skye.

"Got it." Skye responds as the head inside, Skye wondering what they are going to find.

As soon as they walk inside Phil finds himself being hugged by Clint.

"It's good to see you." Clint says to Phil.

"You too Clint." Phil says returning the hug.

"Oh my god, you're Hawkeye." Skye says shocked as she recognizes who hugged Coulson once they break apart.

"I am. You must be Skye, it's nice to meet you." Clint says as after what Natasha told him in a message he knows enough to know that Skye is important to Phil and Melinda.

"Wow. So not only do you and May know Black Widow, you know Hawkeye too!" Skye says clearly excited and Phil nods.

"They more than know me." Clint says, "Mels and Phil recurred me to S.H.I.E.L.D, they were my SO's." he comment.

"That's sooo cool." Skye says impressed.

"If I remember we didn't really have to teach you much." Phil says being sure that the only reason he hasn't found himself being attacked my two small children is because they are still in the corridor.

"Oh you taught me a few things." Clint says with a grin, "She's up in the guest room, I take it you remember where that is." He says to Phil when he notices him nervously looking around.

"Yeah, I do." Phil says before heading upstairs.

"Come on Skye, there are some more people you should meet." Clint says as he and Natasha start to head back to the living room.

"Sure." Skye says, following behind the two Avengers, wondering what kind of reception Coulson's going to get, what kind of reception she is going to get.

* * *

When he arrives at the guest room Phil stands outside the door for a couple of minutes, drawing courage, being worried about how Melinda will react to seeing him. After a little while Phil finally manages to knock.

"I'll be right down Laura." Melinda's voice responds.

"It's, um, not Laura." Phil says through the door.

"Come in." Melinda responds after a pause. The reason she paused is that she is more surprised than she admittedly should have been to hear Phil's voice, "Natasha?" Melinda asks when she sees him, already knowing the answer but wanting him to confirm it.

"Natasha." Phil confirms as he closes the door behind him, "But if I knew where you were I would have come myself." Phil says taking a few steps towards Melinda, "I didn't even consider that you would come here."

"I didn't think you would." Melinda says honestly, "That's why I came here, well that and I really wanted to see Cooper, Lila, Laura and Clint." She admits.

"I don't blame you. I can't believe how big those kids have gotten." Phil admits as he snuck a peek when he was in the corridor and he was shocked at how much they have grown since the last time he saw them.

"Yeah, they've grown up a lot." Melinda comments.

"I'm pretty sure that soon Cooper is going to be taller than both of us before too long." Phil says deciding to keep the conversation on the Barton kids as it's a safe topic.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Melinda says an undertone of joy to her voice, "Why are you here Phil?" Melinda asks, her voice turning serious.

"Well Natasha kind of gave me no choice." Phil says with a grin.

"Phil." Melinda says, her voice serious, the tone telling him that he better tell the truth.

"I'm here because I want to make things right between us Melinda." Phil tells his oldest friend, the person who is so much more than that to him, "I'm sorry for lying to you, but I did it to protect you. If you knew about the Helicarrier then you would have been in so much more danger, and I didn't want that."

"Lying to protect me, we keep going around in circles." Melinda says, looking directly at Phil, "You notice that? I lie to protect you, you lie to protect me and we end up back where we started, both of us hurt and everything between us in pieces." Melinda says and Phil is pretty sure that getting stabbed in the chest hurt less than hearing the pain in Melinda's voice, seeing the look on her face.

"Then how about we break the circle." Phil says, taking another step forward, "Last year I didn't understand why you lied, how you could do that to me, I do now, but I don't want to do that again." Phil says, "Let's make things right Melinda, let's figure this out."

"I don't know if we can." Melinda says, not realising that she is trying to convince herself more than Phil.

"You don't believe that, you can't." Phil says, "I'm not going to give up, I can't, not after everything that has happened. If you need space then I'll give it to you, but please Melinda don't give up on us." Phil says, an undertone of begging to his voice.

"I don't want to give up on us Phil." Melinda admits, and Phil feels his heart fill with joy, "But I don't know what else to do." She admits as honestly she is hurt and so very tired of going around in a circle.

"Give us another chance." Phil says, "We've been friends too long to give up now." Phil says, deciding that because things are already falling apart that he might as well reveal what could very well be the final nail in the coffin, "When we first met we were eighteen year old kids who have no clue what we were getting ourselves into, but we handled everything that was thrown at us because we always had each other. No matter what happened, no matter what we faced I knew that I could get through it because I had you." Phil says, and as he looks into Melinda's eyes he realises that she has realised where he is going but as she is making no effort to stop him he continues, "When I was dying on the Helicarrier my last thought was that I was breaking the promise I made you, that I was letting you down and that hurt more than anything else." Phil admits and as he does he spots a tear starting to form in Melinda's eye, "You're my best friend Melinda, but you're also so much more than that. You're my partner, the one person I have always been able to count on, and the person I've been in love with for my entire adult life." Phil reveals, as even though he loved Audrey a part of him always loved Melinda too, "If you truly want to give up on us if you don't feel the same or feel that we aren't worth fighting for then I'll go, I leave you alone." Phil admits knowing that it may break his heart to do so, "But if you feel the same then I'm not leaving until things are right because as long as there is still something here, something worth fighting for, I'm not giving up on us."

"You talk too much." Melinda says walking the few steps that separate them and kissing him. As he feels Melinda's soft lips on his it takes a second for Phil to realise that he isn't imagining it, he wouldn't be surprised if he was as after all he has imagined this moment so many times. Once he realises that it isn't an amazing dream Phil reaches out and pulls Melinda close deepening the kiss.

"Really, I talk too much?" Phil asks when they finally break apart after what feels like an eternity "That was kind of an amazing speech." He comments.

"It was, but you still talk too much." Melinda says, a sparkle that has been missing all too long clear in her eyes, "And I love you to." She responds and in response Phil kisses Melinda again deciding that if she thinks he talks to much then he will show her how he feels instead.

* * *

"They've been up there a while. Should we worry?" Skye ask concerned about twenty minutes after Phil went upstairs.

"They have a lot to talk about." Clint comments.

"And you're avoiding the question." Skye realises, "Should we worry?"

"No." Natasha answers, "Well maybe." She admits.

"Okay, worrying now." Skye comments.

"If they haven't come down in ten minutes I'll go upstairs and check on them, how does that sound?" Natasha ask.

"Good." Skye responds

"There is no need for that." Melinda's voice says and they turn to see Phil and Melinda, both looking happier than they did the last time anyone saw them, walking towards them.

"How did you get down here without causing the stairs to creak?" Clint asks surprised but then when he realises who he is talking to he realises how stupid of a question that is.

"UNCLE PHIL." Lila and Cooper yell as they get up and rush over to Phil, almost knocking him down with their hug. As the two little kids run to Phil Skye gets up and rushes over to Melinda.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." Skye says, throwing her arms around Melinda, "I should never have said that, I should never have done that, I'm so so sorry. Can you forgive me?" Skye asks as she hugs Melinda tightly.

"You don't have to apologize." Melinda informs Skye.

"Yes, I do."

"No you don't." Melinda says, looking down so that she is looking at Skye directly in the eyes, "its okay." She tells her and as Skye looks up at her mentor an unsaid understanding between them occurs.

"You're staying for a while, right Uncle Phil?" Cooper asks excitedly.

"I think I can manage to stay a few days." Phil says looking over the Barton kids to look at Melinda, who is still being hugged by Skye.

"Yay!" Cooper says happily, "This is the best day ever!" He says happily, "Aunt Nat, Aunt Mel and Uncle Phil all here, that hasn't happened in sooo long." He says, looking thrilled to spend time with three of his favourite people, before hugging Phil once more.

"Okay. Let Uncle Phil breath." Laura requests, "Lunch is getting cold." She says and everyone heads back over to the table.

"So, you're really staying for a few days?" Clint asks, looking between Natasha, Phil and Melinda.

"Yeah, we are." Phil says after he and Melinda exchange another look and Natasha nods.

"Skye, what about you?" Laura asks, "You're more than welcome to stay if you want." She says, feeling that Skye may want an actual invitation.

"I would like that, if you don't mind." Skye says, as honestly she would like to get to know Clint, Laura, Natasha and the kids better.

"Of course we don't mind. You're basically family." Clint says with a grin.

"She is family." Phil corrects.

"Thanks." Skye says looking down to hide the look on her face, as after everything that happened she thought she destroyed that.

"No need to be embarrassed." Natasha assures her, "This family takes in strays." She comments, "It started with Nick, Phil and Mel and the tradition continued." She says and Skye nods.

"Well in that case you guys must have some great stories." Skye says with a grin, "Some about AC and May?"

"Oh you bet we do." Clint says with a grin.

"Clint." Phil and Melinda say in a warning tone of voice.

"Hey, you said she's family which mean she is entitled to all the stories." Clint says and to Skye's joy and Melinda and Phil's dismay he, with help from Natasha and Laura start to share the stories that show a whole other side to Phil Coulson and Melinda May, a side that Skye didn't know existed but is thrilled to learn about.

**THE END.**


End file.
